On s'en fiche de Sparadrap
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Noob - Spoils saison 4 - Précieux ne voit pas Dark Avenger revenir sur Horizon, et décide de lui rendre une petite visite... [Dark Avenger x Précieux]


**Prompt :** Laisse moi être ton héros / Rentre à la maison. Tu es mon héros. Je t'aime.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Dark Avenger x Précieux, autrement dit, deux de mes persos préférés xD

**Note :** Y a sûrement des bugs de temps. Et Dark Avenger est p'têtre bien OOC.

PS. SPOIL SAISON 4 A MORT O_O. (j'ai pas encore vu la saison 5 en entier °0°)

**Note 2 :** Fic écrite suite à la vue de la wishlist d'Anil Gawyn, donc cette fic est un peu pour elle :'D.

L'homme se tenait devant la porte, un faible sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il n'osait pousser la sonnette. Il n'osait en fait, même pas bouger. Ses yeux gris accrochés à la forme de cette porte, la décrivant intérieurement encore et encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lire le nom écris dessus.  
>Pourquoi n'avançait il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien, alors qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination, comme son GPS lui avait précisé ?<br>Partir d'aussi loin, venir jusque là, mais tout ça pourquoi ? Un caprice ? Une envie qui le tiraillait toutes les nuits, l'empêchant de dormir ?  
>Est-ce que cela signifiait que lui aussi à son tour, avait perdu la raison ?<p>

* * *

Comment était-il arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui. Demander à Roxana où vivait Dark Avenger. Roxana ne savait pas. Demander à Amaras. Pas de réponse, il n'en sait rien du tout, et ne veux même pas le savoir.  
>L'espoir se brise, mais Précieux ne lâche pas, et demande même à Papi PK. Et Papi PK lui donne l'adresse tant espéré.<p>

* * *

Revenir encore en arrière. Au moment où Dark Avenger saute, au moment où il disparaît, où il n'en peut plus de cet abruti de faux-noob qu'est Sparadrap. Précieux qui jure de le venger. Précieux qui jure de dévoiler la vraie identité de ce prêtre si ignoble. De ce démon. Il promet de le démasquer.  
>De le démasquer, c'est impossible, et Précieux manque de manger son propre masque.<p>

* * *

Encore un peu plus dans le passé. Les moments passés avec Dark Avenger. L'admirer, le prendre pour maître. Reconnaître sa force. Avoir tellement confiance en lui, ne pas penser qu'il puisse un jour se briser.  
>Rire derrière l'écran, de jubilation, de se savoir le disciple d'un homme pareil. Vouloir être comme lui, posséder sa prestance.<br>Et puis, rêver de lui. Rêver de le regarder, de caresser des yeux son corps. Se réveiller le matin, se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer dans son esprit.  
>Précieux repense à tout cela. Au moment, où, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas de micro, il avait osé prononcer deux mots, qui tel un lapsus, étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il y prenne garde. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, assis sur sa chaise, sans masque, les yeux gris souriants, débordant d'une admiration sans bornes.<br>Les yeux rivés sur l'avatar de son idole.  
>Son idole si précieuse. A qui il lâche ces deux mots, qu'il répète, sans le remarquer.<br>Qu'il répète, sans personne pour l'entendre.  
>Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.<br>C'en est presque du fanatisme, et pourtant, c'est tout autre. Au même rythme que son cœur bat, tandis qu'il se bat avec lui.  
>Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Attends, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?<br>Précieux manque de l'écrire à l'écran, et enfin, comprend ce qu'il était entrain de faire. De dire, de prononcer. D'avoir oser prononcer.

Précieux annonce qu'il doit s'absenter, juste quelques minutes. Petits besoin oblige. Mais c'est un mensonge. Il a juste besoin de comprendre. Il enlève son casque. Et voit la vérité en face. Elle le percute, cette vérité niveau 100. Plus puissante qu'un Sparadrap.  
>Précieux se lève, se regarde dans son miroir. Sans masque, sans cachette et constate qu'il rougit. Ce n'est plus de l'admiration. Ce n'est plus du fanatisme. C'est bien plus. C'est bien trop.<p>

* * *  
>Il revient en avant, dans ses souvenirs passés. Il revient dans les moments où il savait, ce qu'il aimait. Qui il aimait.<br>Et il le revoit encore une fois, disparaître, une dernière fois. S'évanouir dans l'air virtuel.  
>Pour ne plus revenir, abandonnant à ce moment là le MMORPG. Sûrement que Tenshirock a dû s'en frotter les mains.<br>S'en frotter les mains ? Précieux se mit à regarder ses propres mains à cet instant. Il les vit se tremper, dans une marrée de larmes. Ce n'est pas très viril, dirons certaines voix absurdes. Qu'importe. Ses larmes coulèrent, alors qu'il resta silencieux.  
>Personne ne pu l'entendre pleurer. Il n'avait toujours pas de micro. Personne ne pu l'entendre souffrir, son appartement était vide, son colocataire, parti faire une petite bronzette.<p>

* * *

Précieux regarde par la fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps il n'est pas sorti ? Depuis combien de temps, a –t-il oublié d'arrêter de suivre Dark Avenger pour vivre sa vie ?  
>A cet instant, durant une simple seconde, il se rappelle de ses instants. Encore une fois.<p>

* * *

Du moment où il s'est rappelé que Dark Avenger n'était qu'un joueur derrière un écran. Que ce n'était qu'un avatar. Qu'il n'existait que virtuellement, sur le coup.  
>Précieux pourtant, mourrais d'envie de le toucher. De l'enlacer. De le serrer. De le tripoter. Mais ça ne se pourrait pas. Ca serait impossible.<br>On ne peut pas se toucher réellement dans un jeu. On peut se marier. On peut s'aimer. Mais jamais se toucher.  
>Et Précieux se demandais. Est-ce que ça le dérange tant que ça finalement ?<br>Il dissocie jeu et vie réelle, et se dit que tant pis. Il peut aimer Dark Avenger, et qu'importe s'il ne peux pas le toucher. Pas vraiment.  
>Le plus douloureux n'est pas là. Le plus douloureux reste ça : Il ne peux lui avouer son amour. Il peut lui dire autant qu'il veut, sa dévotion, son admiration. Mais pas son amour.<br>Doucement, la main posé sur sa souris tressaillit. Dark Avenger venais de lui parler.

* * *

Précieux se leva, observa la fenêtre d'un peu plus près. Le dehors brillant, et son soleil rayonnant.  
>Quelque part, dans cette vaste horizon, se trouve un joueur auquel il tiens. Un joueur qui viens de lâcher Horizon, pour ne jamais revenir.<br>Parti vers de nouvelles horizons, parti vivre sa propre vie.  
>Voilà des jours. Et Précieux qui n'arrive pas à le venger. Sparadrap est trop fort, et les events se suivent trop rapidement.<br>Et cette voix, celle de ses sentiments, murmurait lentement à l'oreille de Précieux. Où habite Dark Avenger ? Où habite-t-il ? Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre de revenir. Cela me donnerait une occasion de le voir.  
>Sans le toucher bien sûr. Dark Avenger n'en voudrait sûrement pas. C'est ça le voir. Il y a sûrement des joueurs de la coalition qui savent où il habite. Il faut qu'il aille demander.<br>Et c'est ça. Il le convaincra. Et pourra continuer de le suivre sur Horizon.

* * *

Alors pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à sonner ?  
>Restant planté devant cette porte, à se demander s'il pourra bouger un jour son bras. Sonner, ce n'est pas si difficile finalement. Il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton.<br>Mais après, Précieux se sentira observé par le judas, le trahissant peut-être, sur ses véritables sentiments.  
>Après, Dark Avenger ouvrira sa porte. Non pas Dark Avenger. Antoine Gibbs. Ce n'est pas la même personne. Et pourtant si.<br>C'est juste une histoire de pseudos. A cet instant, Précieux oublie presque quel est son vrai nom, à lui.  
>Si son maître lui ouvre la porte, il faudra prononcer un mot. Quelque chose. Et à cet instant, celui en face le reconnaîtra. Il connaît sa voix. Il est l'un des seuls, à savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Peut-être mettra-t-il quelques instants à réfléchir. Qu'il ne le reconnaîtra pas tout de suite. Mais de toute façon, pour ne pas qu'il referme la porte, l'homme au masque sera obligé de se présenter.<br>Bonjour, je suis Précieux. Pas a tes yeux, c'est vrai, mais j'essaie, je fais de mon mieux. Dis, tu veux bien revenir sur Horizon ? Tu me manques tellement.  
>Et alors, à cet instant, il est sûr de voir la porte se refermer. Jamais « Antoine » ne le laissera entrer chez lui.<br>Et puis d'ailleurs, est-il même chez lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'il travaille. Ou qu'il est tellement déprimé par Sparadrap qu'il reste cloîtré chez lui, emmitouflé dans une couverture, des grosses cernes sous les yeux, des tas de bouteilles d'alcool à ses pieds.  
>Cette vision lui suffit à tendre son bras et a appuyer sur le bouton.<p>

Le son de la sonnette le fit sursauter, et Précieux se traita d'imbécile. Maintenant, il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ah non, ça recommençait. Il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits, mais devait rester muet.  
>Il n'y avait plus aucun écran ou micro cassé pour le protéger maintenant.<p>

Il entendis des pas. Espère que c'est dans l'appartement d'à côté. Espère que c'est dans le couloir. Mais les pas s'approchent, et puis le silence.  
>L'homme au masque restais muet. Il regardait le petit trou de la porte, essaya de sourire, se retins de rougir, se sentis tellement stupide.<br>Comme s'il allait lui ouvrir. Pourtant, le bruit d'une clé se fit entendre. Le verrou qu'on débloque.  
>Précieux sentis des fourmis dans ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que ses pieds n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : prendre la fuite. Mais trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit, et dévoila celui à qui il tient le plus au monde. Son précieux.<br>Prononcer un mot. Ne pas paraître débile. C'est tellement dur.

- C'est pour quoi ?

Dark Avenger, semble en bonne santé. Il n'a pas de cernes. Son appartement est éclairé. Il est bien habillé. A vrai dire, il est tellement beau, que Précieux n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot correctement. Des balbutiements.  
>N'importe quoi, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.<p>

- …Sa…Salut.

Un silence, Précieux sens qu'il va se faire jeter. Il essaya de se jeter à l'eau, de dire autre chose, mais sa langue était bloquée, son cœur se serrait.  
>A la fois de joie. A la fois de peur. A la fois de tristesse.<br>Qu'est ce qu'il espérait, en venant ici ? Il n'était pas un justicier, il était un player killer.  
>Se retrouver ici. Ca fait stalker. Ca fait stupide. Comme si Dark Avenger le considérait comme quelque chose. Il n'est même pas son ami. A peine son disciple.<br>Même plus son disciple.

- …Précieux ?

Cette voix. Qui l'a toujours accompagné. Précieux souris. Dark Avenger a reconnu sa voix. Dark Avenger l'a reconnu. Dark Avenger a bonne mémoire. C'est juste une coïncidence.  
>Quel idiot, d'espérer encore.<p>

- Oui…

Parvins à formuler la langue, les dents et la bouche du joueur, qui ne portais pas son masque en cet instant.

- Je me disais bien, que je connaissais cette voix.

Maintenant que les salutations étaient passées, Précieux su qu'il était temps d'agir. Il aurait aimé lui demander comment ça allait, quoi de beau, des banalités terriblement normales. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait décimé Sparadrap. Qu'il l'avait démasqué, que ce joueur n'était plus rien.  
>Mais Précieux ne savait pas bien mentir, sauf dans le jeu. Son masque le dissimulait tellement bien.<p>

- Reviens sur Horizon.  
>- Non. Pas tant que Sparadrap sera dessus.<p>

Il aurait tellement voulu étriper le joueur de Sparadrap de ses propres mains.  
>Au moins pour mettre du baume sur son cœur. Au moins pour se dire qu'avec ça, il aurait pu revoir son joueur préféré.<br>Au moins pour se défouler, et laisser couler des émotions qu'il aurait préféré éviter.  
>A cet instant, Précieux aurait voulu lui dire, que tant pis pour Sparadrap, il y a tout un tas de joueurs à massacrer sur Horizon. Que lui, il voulait son Dark Avenger avec lui. Comme avant.<br>Pouvoir se battre à ses côtés, s'enivrer de sa voix. De ses sourires.  
>Mais face à cet homme, Précieux ne parvins qu'à prononcer une phrase incompréhensible. Trop rapide, sans espace.<br>Même derrière un écran, on peut oublier toute ponctuation.

- Je suis désolé.

Un silence. Encore un. C'est tellement lourd à supporter.

- Tu veux entrer ? Comment tu as eut mon adresse ?  
>- Papi PK….<p>

Il est difficile d'articuler en présence de son idole. Mais quand on est amoureux de celle ci, c'est encore pire.  
>Précieux savait qu'il n'était pas timide de base. Mais là, c'est comme s'il perdait tout moyens. Comme si. Tout son cœur voulait prononcer un milliers d'autres mots. Beaucoup plus sucré, doux et tendre. Des mots qui briseraient alors toute possibilité de continuer d'être avec Dark Avenger.<br>Tant pis.  
>Mais il se tût. Il savait tellement bien se taire.<p>

L'appartement d'Antoine est assez grand. Rempli de livres. De mangas. De comics. De tout pleins de choses, et pourtant Précieux ne remarque rien d'autre que le dos de Dark Avenger. Sensuel. Grand. Plus grand que lui.  
>Musclé. Quel métier fait-il pour avoir autant de muscles ? Précieux voit que sa main se tend. Il la retire vite.<p>

- J'avais oublié qu'il connaissait mon adresse…. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu viens de loin ?  
>- Pas tellement….<p>

Juste plus de cinq cent kilomètres de kilomètres, que Précieux n'a pas vu passer. Tellement préoccupé par tout un tas de pensées.  
>Où il s'est imaginé entrain de convaincre Dark Avenger. Où il s'est imaginé tout un tas de choses, qui ne pouvaient pas forcément être dites.<br>Il vit Antoine lui montrer une chaise. Il s'assit. Et plutôt que de penser à le convaincre de revenir, il pensa juste à le déshabiller. Du regard. A rêver de le toucher.  
>Au fait qu'il était heureux de le rencontrer. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal, que Sparadrap l'est fait craquer.<br>Sans ça, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Il faudra que Précieux n'oublie pas de le remercier, quand il reviendra chez lui.  
>Mais il ne veut pas revenir. Il veut rester ici. Un jour. Peut-être deux. Éventuellement plus, un mois, pourquoi pas.<p>

- Ca te va ça ?

Précieux regarde la bière. Heureusement qu'il tenait l'alcool. Qu'une bière ne suffisait pas à l'achever. Sinon, il savait qu'il craquerait, sous l'alcool.  
>Il hocha la tête. Bu. Et regarda Antoine s'installer devant lui. Il le dévorait sûrement des yeux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais comment s'en empêcher ?<p>

- Je sais que tu veux que je revienne, mais Sparadrap…  
>- On s'en fiche de Sparadrap.<p>

C'était sorti tout seul. Comme le jour où il s'est vu entrain de dire des je t'aime qui s'ensuivaient sans se finir.  
>Précieux regarda la bière. Était-ce vraiment une bière ? Était-il encore sobre ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Gagner du temps, c'est le but, et là, il faisait tout pour se faire virer.<p>

- …Maintenant, oui je m'en fiche. Maintenant que j'ai quitté Horizon.

Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas. Ou alors, reste avec moi. Qu'on vive une vie loin des écrans. Dans la vraie vie. Ensemble.  
>Quelle idiotie. Comme si Précieux pouvait dire ça.<p>

- Reviens, on ira s'occuper d'autres noobs…Des vrais cette fois.  
>- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas y retourner.<p>

Précieux se rappellait du moment, où Dark Avenger était arrivé. Qu'il était juste un idiot, dont on pouvait se moquer. Poursuivant des buts stupides.  
>C'est vrai, Précieux faisait partie de ceux qui riaient de lui. Mais maintenant, c'était différent.<br>Il avait tellement envie de lui dire. Rentre à Horizon. Tu es mon héros. Je t'aime.  
>Je t'aime.<br>La réponse serait sûrement une porte qui claque.

La vraie vie est un jeu difficile à jouer. Au moindre faux pas, c'est le game over. Et Précieux ne voulait pas le perdre.

- Sans toi, c'est moins drôle….  
>- Drôle ?<br>- Je veux dire….

Dire quoi ? C'était si difficile à dire. A être sûr. Son cerveau était rempli de pensées.

- Tu étais niveau 100 en plus.  
>- Amaras et Roxana n'en avait rien à faire de ce détail. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est que je n'ai pas pu avoir Sparadrap.<br>- On s'en fiche de Sparadrap.

Pourquoi se répétait-t-il ? Parce que son cœur ne cessait de répéter autre chose ?  
>Un soupir sort de la bouche de Dark Avenger, et Précieux sentit qu'il n'avait pas marqué des points sur ce coup là. Combien de vies lui restait-t-il pour être sûr que cette rencontre se passe bien ?<p>

- Il y a pleins de nouveaux évènements auquel tu peux participer. On ira tuer des noobs. Des de niveau 1 pas de niveau 100. On s'en fiche d'un type qui se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Moi-même je porte un masque.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de dire ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

- Les niveaux 1 ? Ils sont beaucoup trop faibles.  
>- Alors niveaux 50. On ira tuer ceux qui sont ignorants. Tu te souviens ? De leurs cris ? Avant qu'on les one-shot ?<br>- C'est fini tout ça.  
>- On s'en fiche de Sparadrap. On s'en fiche. S'il te plait reviens.<p>

Soudain, il lu dans le regard de Dark Avenger, une once de surprise, et remarqua alors que sa main gauche approchait dangereusement de la sienne.  
>Que c'est ça qui surpris son maître. Son idole.<br>Il enleva vite fait, bien fait sa main. Resta silencieux. Quel imbécile, pas même capable de contrôler son corps. Ne pas le toucher, c'est la règle. Sinon il perdrait tout ses moyens, et toutes ses vies par la même occasion. Et alors, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire des tas de kilomètres pour retourner chez lui.

- Je veux dire… Tu es mon héros. J'ai douté de toi au début c'est vrai. Mais je te fais confiance. Vraiment.

Tant pis, il perdait le flot des paroles qu'il arrivait à sortir, tant que Précieux pouvait retenir les deux mots maudits, tout irait bien.  
>Dark Avenger le regardait d'un air si sérieux, que l'homme sentis son dos frémir. Peut-être de contentement. Peut-être carrément de plaisir. Cela sonne comme une caresse pour lui. Une caresse virtuelle. Mentale. Inexistante. Ce n'est pas une caresse. Juste un regard. Imbécile.<p>

- Je sais que tu as confiance en moi. Tu es celui sur lequel je peux compter le plus dans tout le jeu. Mais…. Je ne sais pas.

Ces compliments firent tellement plaisir à Précieux, que tout déborda, qu'il s'emporta, comme une marée trop forte, une vague si puissante, qu'elle se laissa déverser sur une plage de sable brûlant.  
>Brûlant comme son cœur.<p>

- On s'en fiche de Sparadrap. Il y a pleins d'autres choses qui compte. Pleins d'autres joueurs. Je m'en fiche de Sparadrap, tout ce que je sais, c'est que toi tu comptes pour moi. Je m'en fiche de savoir ce qu'il cache, quand je vois ce que moi je dissimule. Il finira bien par se révéler tout seul. Et s'il était juste stupide finalement ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme au masque. Non, l'homme sans masque, se lèva, les poings serrés, le cœur aussi. Tant pis, s'il jette sa vie à la fenêtre. Tant pis si la porte se ferme sous son nez.

- Moi aussi je suis un idiot. De faire cinq cent kilomètres, juste pour espérer que tu me comprennes, que tu reviennes. J'aurais aimé être le héros qui sauve la situation. Laisse-moi être ton héros. Je suis Précieux. Pas a tes yeux, c'est vrai. Mais tu l'es pour moi. Précieux.

Il souffle. Et lentement, laisse échapper ce qu'il retenait depuis qu'Antoine lui a ouvert à la porte.  
>Brisant peut-être l'espoir de voir un peu plus le visage si beau de Dark Avenger.<p>

- Je t'aime.

Sans un bruit, la surprise de l'homme face à lui se manifesta. La vraie surprise, le choc. L'étonnement.  
>L'émotion qui suivra serait déterminante. Mais Précieux ne s'attendait qu'à de la colère. Il ne s'attendait qu'à se faire jeter. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues.<br>Nous n'étions pas dans un jeu. Nous étions dans la vraie vie. Les choses ne sont pas si faciles.

- Tu…. Quoi ?

Précieux regretta d'avoir dit les mots. Celui qui lui faisait face semblait déboussolé, et il aurait tant aimé partir de son champ de vision pour qu'il puisse retrouver le Nord et vivre sa vie tranquillement.  
>Sans avoir à être dérangé par un imbécile égoïste. Qui ne désire qu'une seule chose : Etre avec lui. Virtuellement. Ou pas.<br>Le silence résonna trop longtemps. Le temps sembla s'écouler si lentement. L'air était lourd, l'ambiance mauvaise. Précieux savait. Précieux le sentait. Tout était fini.  
>Il commença à faire demi-tour.<p>

- Je crois que je vais te laisser….Merci pour la bière…

Tant pis. Trop tard.  
>Cinq Cent Kilomètres. Qu'est ce que c'est quand on a le cœur brisé ?<br>Rien, comme quand on a le cœur qui aime.  
>La tête rempli de pleins de pensées faisant s'écouler le sablier.<p>

- Attends. Reste ici.

Non, Dark Avenger, ne dirait jamais ce genre de chose dans une situation pareille. Pourtant, ce fut bien sa voix qui venait de résonner dans les oreilles de l'homme sans masque.  
>Lentement, le cœur battant, n'osant y croire, Précieux se retourna. Non, s'il l'a fait rester, c'est pour l'enguirlander. Pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Pour le traiter fou.<br>Sûrement.

- Je ne pense pas t'aimer…

Précieux retint à cet instant son cœur qui voulu exploser. Bien sûr. Bien sûr. C'était ça. A quoi d'autre pouvait-t-il s'attendre.

- Pas comme tu veux en tout cas. Pas comme toi. Mais, je prends en compte ce que tu viens de me dire. Précieux. Tu as fait sûrement tout un tas de kilomètres juste pour venir me convaincre, juste pour moi. Alors que je t'ai clairement abandonné. A cause d'un type qui…Qui, tu as peut-être raison est juste complètement stupide, et doté d'une grande chance.

Cela le faisait râlé quand même intérieurement, Précieux pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il eut envie de sourire, presque, mais n'osait pas, trop tremblant pour cela.

- Je reviendrais sur Horizon. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être demain. Mais je reviendrais. En attendant, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Je sais…Que je ne t'aime pas comme tu veux, mais je t'aime quand même assez pour apprécier ta compagnie. Et je dois avouer, ta voix m'avait manqué.  
>- Ah… ?<p>

Ce sourire que Précieux n'arrivait pas à faire depuis un moment, vins alors finalement sur ses lèvres. La joie. Le bonheur l'envahit, et il manqua de se jeter sur Dark Avenger. Se retenir, ne pas le toucher.  
>Qu'importe, il pourra toujours le toucher tout pleins de fois sur Horizon. Lui taper l'épaule, prendre son bras pour l'entrainer dans de nouvelles aventures.<p>

- Tu as mis combien de temps, pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors ?  
>- Cinq heures….<br>- Reste pour dormir. Ça pourrait être dangereux que tu reprennes tout de suite la voiture.

Il ne le pensait pas si bienveillant, mais cela lui fis plaisir.  
>Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Son cœur ne s'empêchant pas de battre, criant alors sans cesse des je t'aime par milliers.<br>D'accord, Dark Avenger ne l'aimait pas.  
>Mais juste pas comme il veut.<br>Et c'est déjà bien, qu'il l'aime. Un peu.  
>Et tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il revienne sur Horizon.<p>

Ils s'installèrent de nouveau à table, bière à la main. Sourires sur les deux lèvres. Lèvres éloignées, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Au fait, ton vrai nom, c'est quoi…. ? Je me vois pas t'appeler Précieux tout le temps…  
>- Ah. C'est…<p>

Fin.


End file.
